The Lexi Diaries
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: The Cullens and Bella get a mysterious journal that is somehow connected to Emmett's dead mate Lexi and how she lived her life. When she is risen from the dead by some magical friends, not only does Emmett have a chance at true love with his soulmate but gets to know her life as if he and the cullens were her shadow.
1. info

**The Lexi diaries**

Okay, I have no Idea why no one hasn't put these two together but I am going to do it. Lexi from Vampire Diaries and Emmett from Twilight are freaking perfect for each other. I like Rosalie, really I do, but she isn't like Emmett at all.

What will happen is The Cullens get a diary ~ just like the other stories, sorry ~ and shows them illusions of Lexi's life up until she dies then witches that loved her and were her friends bring her back to life, but as a human. Lexi still has the power to do illusions though (what she did on Stefan, when she was torturing him in ghost world) in my story, she will also gain the succubus power. (*wink, wink. Nudge, nudge*)

So definitely, M rated. XD

Alice x Jasper.

Edward x A very human Bella. (I think Lexi will boost Bella's confidence, self esteem and mold her in a beautiful young lady without being over bearing like Alice is.)

Carlisle x Esme.

Emmett finds his soulmate and other half in Lexi.

I think they would be so freaking adorable together. I liked Rosalie but she doesn't really match up at all. I would probably have Carlisle get to her to late and dead before he arrives (again - sorry, but she wanted to die human anyways if she did die) and someone else brings Emmett to Carlisle to be changed.

What do you think? ...Should I post it?


	2. Alittle piece of me

**I like Rosalie, but I think that if Lexi was Emmett's mate, he'd be more himself and happier. Rosalie and Emmett were opposites. So, for changing the pairing and making Emmett happier, I am sorry that I'm not sorry. XD**

Bella stared at Edward from the passager seat of his volvo, confused. He was driving faster than normal and this was coming from a vampire. His facial features are perfect and angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose and full lips. His hair, which is always messy, retains the unusual bronze shade, his eyes a liquid gold. I noticed that his appearance changes if he goes long without feeding: his eyes darken, becoming onyx black, and purple bruise-like shadows appear beneath his eyes. Edward stands at 6'2", and has a slender but muscular body, remaining frozen physically at seventeen years old. I looked down at his clothing. Like usual he was wearing light colored clothes accompanied by a light beige leather jacket. He didn't tell her much, just that they had to hurry to his house. It had been a whole two days since she met the Cullen family.

Esme, the motherfigure had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel colored hair reminded me of the ingenues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. She was very kind, and gentle. Her mate Carlisle, was the fatherfigure had collar-length blond hair, is 6'2", with a well-toned medium frame, gentle eyes. He was a doctor.

There was Alice, my best friend, who was beautiful person, petite, thin to the extreme with pixie-like features. Her hair is cropped short, spiky in all directions and in the color of ink black. She is very kind and cares for those she loves. She is also a psychic. Her mate is Jasper, who had honey golden hair. He was muscular but lean, new to the cullens way of life and very quiet. He was an empath.

Then finally there was Emmett. Standing at 6'5", he is the tallest of the Cullens, towering over Alice by nearly two feet. His strength gives him a rather filled out form, but he is not regarded as being overweight, just muscular. His height helps spread out his weight. He is very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black, giving him a childish look. He is physically the strongest of the Cullens. Like the rest of his family, he has pale skin and golden eyes that darken to black as he becomes thirsty. Emmett loves to laugh and make jokes, and would try to lighten up tense situations with his sense of humor. Despite being the most intimidating Cullen, Emmett is actually very loving and caring to his family. He was also Mateless though, and Bella couldn't help but feel bad for him.

She looked up, startled as the car came screeching to a halt and her door was open a half a second later, "Edward, wha-"

"The family is waiting." He cut her off, knowing what she was going to ask, "There are getting very..." he paused, smiling slightly when he found the right word, "Impatient."

Soon enough they were inside were Edward directed her into the livingroom. In there she saw Alice at Jasper's side in the loveseat, jumping slightly in excitement while Jasper was trying and failing to calm her down. Emmett had his eyes trained on a book that was on the coffee table. It was beautiful. The cover was black with a few shades of blue, like liquid midnight and upon it were golden linings with green artfully placed splotches made the designs of it look beautiful and gave it an old look to it. His golden colored orbs were filled with excitement and impatience as he only turned to Bella to say hi then looked at the book that lay innocent on the coffee table as if the book was the pandora box or something precious to him after he had been looking for it for years.

Esme jumped off of Carlisle's lap were she was sitting to hug her. "Hello Bella." She smiled pleasantly as she went on, "We're sorry for rushing you here."

"Is everything okay?" I asked trying to keep my heart rate at a normal pace. Did something happen?

"No need to worry Bella." Alice said finally, probably after she had to gulp down her excitement, "It's just a book and a letter came this morning for all of us. And we have been excited and impatient ever since."

I am pretty sure my face translated what I was thinking, as to why it mattered so much, because Alice passed the letter to me.

Opening the thick paper, I began to read:

_Dear Bella and Cullen family,_

_This may come as a little shock but these are the collected memories of one Lexi Branson, Emmett McCarty mate._

I looked at Emmett to see he was too excited to say any words.

_Unfortunately she will have to be brought back from the dead. Don't worry about how, because as soon as you see all the illusions there will be another. A last and final one with her being brought back to life. She was a vampire, but a different kind. She will be brought back as a human though, and she will still have her power of illusions. It will all be explained. Emmett will have to touch the Journal and it will send you all through it only when all of you are ready. When you do actually meet her, it will be best if all of you act as if you don't know her or her past, as problems will arise._

_Good Luck._

I stared at it for what seemed like a few minutes then looked up to see everyone staring back at me.

"Ready?" Everyone nodded excitingly at Carlisle's question, so when he handed the book to Emmett, he took it in a second, excited to see what Lexi was and will be like.

Suddenly Bella felt a tug in her stomach like someone was trying to push her down a drain. She wrapped her arms around her middle and closed her eyes, hopeing and praying that the room will stop spinning.

When it finally did, and she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings, she had only one sarcastic thought in mind.

_Yup, Toto, we are definitely not in Washington anymore._

**A guy with light brown hair and green eyes fell asleep in a leather chair waking up only when the book in his lap fell. Picking it up and setting it on the table next to him, and stetches stopping when he hears a female, "Ha." Going to check it out, he then hears the window creek open loudly. Shutting it noiselessly, he tries to use his supernatural hearing, but comes up with nothing for a few minutes before a hiss reaches his ears.**

**"Damon?"**

**After a couple more noises something runs past him, putting him on his guard. A blonde and black blur runs past him, knocking him down from behind. In alarm he flips himself over, coming face to face with a blonde angel with a demon's face. Her mouth showed fangs as it arched it's way to his face. Her eyes, black with red around them, were blazing in something that Bella thought was hate with huge veins around them.**

**"...Lexi?" He questioned, slowly recognizing her. And in an instant her fangs, demon eyes and fangs disappears leaving the Cullens and Bella to gaze at her beauty. Her cinnamon brown eyes sparkled in mischief as a teasing, satisfying slow smile reached her lips.**

**"Hi." Her voice was even beautiful. Not like the Cullen's bell like voices nor a plain human voice. Somewhere in between, filled with a light teasing.**

**"What are you doing here?" He questioned, still confused.**

**She got up, dragging him with her in a speed to fast for Bella to catch, and looked at him genuinely hurt," How can you ask that?"**

**He hugged her just as tightly as she hugged him, "I missed you."**

**She separated from him, looking into his eyes as she moved her eyebrows along with her head slightly,"Happy birthday."**

"So... It's not just you guys that don't use the front door and say hi? Every vampire likes dramatic entrances?" Bella asked, much to all of their amusement.

**It was morning now and Stefan was tickling Lexi as she tried to get away and slap his hands, then in a moment of seriousness she said, "I don't know okay?" She was waving her hands around as she talked, making the Cullens think she was italian, "Some freak shot at me with wooden bullets I bail in under sixty! ...And why is a news reported hunting Vampires?"**

**"I don't know. I don't know who knows about us. Could be that guy David, Damon, could be others." He said quickly, that Bella made a mental note to ask Carlisle if Vampires could get High or even a sugar rush, "And," he looked at her protectively as a big brother to his younger sister, "While your here, please be careful?"**

**Lexi groaned, "Ugh. Why stay?" She jumped up looking at him playfully, "**_**I'm **_**heading to New York for the weekend. Remember Bon Jovi? In the Garden?" Stefan put his fist up while Lexi pointed at him playfully, "**_**Wanted. Dead. Or. Alive. **_**It's our theme song! It'll be a blast!"**

**"Hey do you think he'd actually remember us?" Stefan questioned, "That **_**was **_**a pretty crazy weekend, Huh?"**

**She pointed at him again with both fingers and twirled them around in circles suggestively, "We can **_**make **_**him remember us." He smiled at her as she went on, "C'mon! Let's go! I mean what's keeping you here?"**

**"I told you." He said again, "her name is Elena."**

**"Well," she said picking up an old picture of a girl with an oval face, dark hair and dark eyes, "Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all," she shook the picture with a baby face, teasingly, "sprung over."**

**He made his way over to her and took the picture in mock anger, "You didn't even know Katherine."**

**"Cause if I did," She said back in a tone that left no room for arguement, "I'd kick her ass.." Emmett's smile only impossibly widened when she murmured, "Little Bitch." Under her breath even though he could hear it. "In speaking of," She went on, "Where's damon?"**

**"Inflicting Misery somewhere." Stefan replied simply.**

**All Lexi did was an 'uh~huh'. Giving the impression that it happened alot.**

**"Hey," Stefan walked up to her thoughtfully, "Are you going to be okay here... alone... I have some things I have to take care of?"**

**"Well," She started playfully, "It's not like I can go anywhere." She pointed outside," And you and Damon are the only ones with these niftly little dohick rings..." she looked at his ring then gasped in mock realization and held up her right hand, "I have a moonring from '75... trade 'ya?"**

**Stefan grasped her hand and smiled softly at her in a 'nice try' sorta way, "It doesn't work like that, and you know it." She tilting her head to the side as she groaned out a 'Yeah.' "Hey Lex," she turned her attention back to him, "I'm really glad that you came here."**

**"Okay," she looked at him with determined eyes," What are we doing for your birthday?" Ignoring his groan she went on, "It is not everyday that a guy turns a hundred and sixty two years old." She ended, teasing him about it with her voice.**

**Stefan groaned, then looked into her determined eyes, weary, "Really?"**

**Lexi smiled smug up at him, nodding, "Oh yeah." **

Esme looked at Emmett, "She's perfect for you."

_That may be true. _Emmett thought, _but she's perfect in generally. _

_... and I can't wait to meet her._

**Sooooo? Please review on what you think? I would love to hear it. Want me to continue?**


	3. Ties of the heart

**A beautiful blonde woman hummed with a baby in her arms, dancing around the old fashioned room, and when she turned so they could see her face Carlisle gasped in shock. Making all of us look at him curious.**

**"Alexia.. Alexia sicilia Cullen."**

"Carlisle - Lexi ...Alexia is your biological .. daughter?" Bella asked, trying to piece the sentence together.

Esme looked at him then back at the baby in the woman's arms, "I want to meet her now, more than ever." Carlisle smiled down at her.

**"Your all I have left of him." The woman cried clutching her baby to her, "You look so much.. so much like him. Your not even three weeks old and you act like him."**

Jasper relaxed, if she acted like Carlisle even at that young age they didn't have to worry.

**The scene changed to the same woman laying in bed, pale and sick, "Lexi.." Another scene changed as the three year old was being dragged through the deep forest by a man that made Carlisle clench his teeth, "You good for nothing brat. Can't even cook a proper meal without burning it! I could have disposed of you when your father was attacked and killed by the beasts. I could have disposed of you when your mother died of heartbreak shortly after. I bring you into my home and this is how you treat me!? Wench." He smacked her against her cheek hard, making her fall and leave a red print as he spit on her, "Worthless! Worthless just like your mother and my son. Hope you die out here!" **

While Esme cried in Carlisle's chest, Bella in Edward's and Alice in Jasper's the males stared irate and heartbroken at the scene in front of them.

**Worthless..**

**Wench...**

**Brat..**

**Lexi felt her head shake back and forth, wrapped her arms around her body for comfort and she turned her body. Opening her eyes to find it was only a dream.. Memory, she corrected herself sadly. She sighed, trying to catch her breath, only to gasp as she looked up to see a man with raven hair and blue eyes smirking at her. **

**"Boo." He said mockingly and she groaned, straightening herself up while still laying on the bed.**

**"Hello Lexi." He said almost mockingly, "What an .. **_**unexpected **_**surprise."**

**Lexi snorted sarcastically, looking at him teasingly, "**_**Unexpected Surprise?" **_**She smiled mockingly at him, "I think the wrong brother went back to high school."**

"Stefan's brother." Alice said, "They look alittle alike."

**"How long are you here for?" He asked, his hand holding up his arm as he looked over at her.**

**"Just for Stefan's B-Day." She said flipping her hair alittle, dismissing him.**

**"Aw, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me?" He sounded hurt yet mocking at the same time, making Carlisle and Emmett narrow their eyes at him.**

**Lexi did a tight thin linned smile," That's it Damon," she said sarcastically, "After a century, I finally realized," she looked at him faking compassion, "death means **_**nothing **_**without you." She went up to him, her pointer finger on his chin, "Do me." She rolled her eyes at his puppy dog look.**

**"Ugh." He grunted, "Why are you so mean to me?"**

**She abandoned getting off the bed and turned half of her body to face him, "Uh ~ have you met **_**you? **_**Your not a nice person."**

**He waved his hands dismissing the reason, "Well - 'Cause I'm a vampire."**

**She crunched her eyebrows together in confusion, making her look adorable in Emmett's eyes. **_**Yeah, and that's an excuse. **_**She mentally rolled her eyes, making them smile. "But your **_**only **_**the bad parts."**

**He had fire in his eyes, giving her a seductive smile when he tried to crawl to her, "Teach me to be good."**

Damon was getting on all of their last nerves.

**Lexi, before any of them could comprehend what happened, was in front of him with her hand on his throat pinning him to the bed. "I'm older, and that means stronger."**

So they were different then just appearances and walking in the sun.

**"Do Not ruin my time with Stefan. 'Cause I'll hurt you." She pulled her face to his ear, "and you know I could do it."**

**"Got it." He whispered in pain with her hand tight on his neck, and he looked up to see her give an appointed glare that could freeze hell before she left him go and left, leaving Damon weezing for unneeded air in her wake.**

**Another flash**

**"So," Lexi smiled at Stefan, "This **_**Elena **_**girl. She'll come around, I'm sure of it.. have you have sex yet?" She was wearing a foam fitting black shirt, black skiiny jeans and black heels. Her blonde hair was long and smooth and she had gold hoops in her ears.**

They all laughed as Edward choked and Bella blushed.

**"No." Stefan hid a smile at his friend's carefree attitude.**

**"Sex always works," she complained to him as she sat down in a living room red velvet chair, "I mean really, You would rock her world with your vamp sex she'll be yours forever." She made a silly face at him, then began laughing.**

Carlisle groaned while everyone laughed at his expense.

**"This isn't about Sex," he looked at her fully as she pulled out a huge red bag and began unzipping it, "Or **_**complusion, **_**or any of our other tricks.. she's gonna have to want to be with me.. on her own terms."**

**She pulled out a blood bag, making all the other vampire's eyebrows push themselves together in confusion.**

"We can't.."

"But they can.. it seems." Carlisle cut off Alice, looking at Lexi closely.

**"Wow. That sounded all .. mature and grown up" Lexi looked at Stefan, closely.**

**He looked at her and smiled, "Well I'm not getting any older."**

**Lexi mocked laughed at his joke and dug a straw through the bloodbag sipping it like it was a juice box, making Carlisle's gold eyes widen even more. She sighed as the bloodlust left her, and saw that Stefan was regarding it carefully.**

**"Want some?" She looked cautious and careful.**

**"No." He jumped off the red couch to get away from it before he convinced himself to take it. "Thank you."**

**"Relax," Rolled her eyes and looked down at it saying honestly, "I didn't kill anyone for it. This guy I went out with a few times - he's my supplier."**

"She makes it seem like a drug.." Bella whispered to herself.

"To vampires," Jasper's southern voice cut through her thoughts, "It is."

She gulped.

**Lexi looked at Stefan who had his arms crossed and his jaw clenched, "Oh, don't judge!" She rolled her eyes at him, "Look I tried the animal diet -" she threw down the empty blood bag.**

They all brightened up until -

**"Lasted three weeks." **

"She just needs to keep trying. She could do it." Carlisle said, and they all nodded, they had faith in her and would help her when the time came.

**"It doesn't matter." He reassured her, "It's just that if I started again I don't think that I could.."**

**"You could stop." She looked at him, believeing in him, and rolled her eyes at his self pitied look.**

**"Lexi," she looked at him, "I would **_**never **_**judge you."**

**She sighed, "I'm just jealous of your restraint.." she looked mockingly as she said "I have **_**none.**_**" **

**He shook his head, smirking lightly.**

**"I had to lighten the room some" she smirked, "Speaking of which," she had a playful glint in her eye as she twirled her pointer finger alittle, "What are we doing tonight?"**

**"Funny you should ask!" Damon came walking into the room.**

**"Well, I wasn't asking **_**you.**_**" Lexi glared at him.**

**"There's a party." He said promptly, "At 'The Grill'. You'll love it." Making Lexi look at Stefan, weary and cautious. "Bankets, Tacky waitressing staff ... all of Stefan's friends."**

Something about his tone didn't sit well with any of them.

**"Yeah, I .. don't want a birthday .. party." Stefan said shrugging his shoulders, trying to stop them, but he knew that Lexi would convince him to go.**

"Tell me about it, I don't like birthday parties either." Bella murmured.

**"Well," Damon shrugged back, "It's not for **_**you, **_**It's a party, party. Nobody there is going to know it's your birthday.. Caroline is throwing it."**

**"Damon," Stefan narrowed his green eyes at Damon, "stay away from Caroline."**

**"We're friends." Damon rolled his blue eyes. **

_**Damon - Damon Salvatore has FRIENDS?! **_**Lexi thought with disbelief. **

**"It's cool," Damon went on, "It's important to have the town see us out and about like normal folk." He was planning something.. something not right, they just hoped Lexi wouldn't get hurt because of it, "We need to **_**blend.**_**" He looked down and made a disgusted sound at the sight of Lexi's bloodbags, "Ugh, **_**I **_**perfer mine at 99.6"**

**Lexi pursed her lips in thought while her eyes held her annoyance for Damon, and she looked at Stefan when Damon left with a playful glint in her eyes and she shrugged her right shoulder, "Let's go."**

**He shook his head, groaning.**

**"Please.." He looked at her with a smirk on his face.**

**"You ask me that like I have a choice." That brought a carefree smile to Lexi's face.**

"You and Lexi will get along just fine." Jasper smirked at his mate, while she pouted, making everyone laugh.

**The illusions changed to a beautiful olive skinned girl with brown eyes that matched her straight hair ringing the doorbell, and shortly after Lexi's voice responded, "It's open! Come'on in!" Slowly she opened the front door, looking around, and she didn't notice that Lexi had come down the hall with a cinnamon colored towel around her body, hair wet from a shower.**

Emmett smirked as he looked at her up and down, looking between the two Lexi was prettier. Prettier than any vampire he had ever some acrossed that was their own type. From what he understood, Lexi's type of vampire could not only walk in the sun without burning up but when they get changed they stay as they looked when they were human.

**When Lexi saw her she took a step back in shock, "Oh my God." **_**Katherine.. the girl that fucked up Stefan and Damon's lives.. but.. what - how - **_**From Lexi's thoughts they looked at the woman and saw the only difference between her and Katherine was the hair. "How?" She pointed to the girl, squinting her eyes in confusion and shock, "Uh - Who?"**

"Vampire's stutter?" Bella asked, confused.

**"I'm Elena.." The other girl claimed before she looked at Lexi with something close to disappointment, Lexi's eyes widened, **_**Elena? This was Elena**_**, "Who are you?"**

**"Lexi.." she pointed to Elena twice, trying to get over how much she looked like Katherine too talk, "A friend of Stefan's."**

**Elena looked at Lexi then looked past her, "Is he here?"**

**Lexi narrowed her eyes slightly. She needed her to leave, so she could chew Stefan out for dating a carbon copy of Katherine. God, What was he thinking? He wasn't. So, Lexi guessed the truth was the best bet, "He's in the shower."**

Emmett narrowed his eyes.

**She saw Elena's eyes widen as she took in what she said, and Lexi felt the need to roll her eyes. All because She just can from a shower didn't mean it was the same bathroom.**

Slowly, Emmett cooled down, feeling stupid and relieved at the same time.

**"Um, Do you want to wait?" Lexi wasn't faking being kind now, she was sorry that she had to pull that card with her, especially since they had a recent fight.**

**"No.." Elena said sadly and Lexi said uncomfortably that she'd tell him that she had stop by.**

**"That's okay..." Elena left, heartbroken leaving Lexi to stare after her with sadness.**

**Lexi shook her head and ran upstairs at vampire speed to see Stefan just throwing on a button up shirt. Her grip on her towel tightened as her cinnamon brown eyes darkened with emotions they all couldn't quite name. "Are you out of your **_**freaking MIND?!"**_

Jasper winced, feeling her anger skyrocket and he wasn't the only one that winced. All of them did.

**Stefan looked at her confused. Lexi didn't act like this. She was on guard until she let you in and protective when you got there but this was something different. Something he hadn't seen in her and couldn't name, "What are you talking about?"**

**Lexi stormed over and grabbed the old picture of Katherine none too gently and thrusted it in the air around her, "I just met **_**ELENA." **_**Her eyes were almost black from blazing with anger and betrayal that he didn't tell her, "You have some **_**serious explaining **_**to do."**

**Stefan gulped in fear, and every single one of them couldn't blame him.**

"Remind me to NEVER piss her off," Jasper looked at Edward and Emmett, before turning to Carlisle, "I could feel your daughter's emotions through the illusion itself.. She's _pissed _that he didn't tell her, his best friend, that his girlfriend was a 'carbon copy' of Katherine."

"How are we going to not tell her we know? About everything?" Alice sighed, it would be hard, she grew to not only accept Lexi as a sister but as her best friend. They were going to have so much fun, but what if she got mad at them for not telling her ... what would happen then? "It said that if we tell her problems will arise.. but after everything we learned so far.."

Nobody knew the answer but Jasper wrapped his little mate in his arms, promising they would all cross that bridge when they came to it.. but even he could tell it was falling on deaf ears so to speak. He could feel that everyone was accepting her, everyone including Edward and himself. How were they able to do this.. could they?

**Please review and let me know what you guys think? Thank you, it means alot. :)**


	4. Your here, though

Okay. Stress, stress and guess what? More stress. I am sorry I haven't updated lately. But I am slowl but surely going to get there. Please be patient. :)

**Your here, though**

Emmett x Lexi

Here it is:

**Next flash**

**"You have some **_**serious**_** emotional damage.." Lexi's voice rang out as she was at one the bed indian style, putting on dark lipstick that complemented her olive skintone as she looked in the compact mirror in her hand. Her outfit was black skinny jeans and a tight fit foam black top.**

The Cullens and Bella laughed, Emmett's the loudest. Feisty, he smirked, I like it. Edward rolled his eyes with Jasper who was feeling Emmett's lust at her outfit. Alice was talking about her style and how she couldn't wait to take Lexi shopping, nevermind that she wasn't even there in real life yet.

**"No.." Stefan sighed as if he expected this.. well how did he expect her to react? Go around clapping and skipping like a little school girl? She rolled her eyes. "It's not what you think. She's not -" He took a breath like the next name was a curse, "Katherine."**

**"Well then they are related." She closed the lipstick and reached for another thing in her make up bag, "Because they could be twins."**

**"I don't know..." He whispered and nearly flinched when her head snapped up to look at him. Lexi could be your greatest friend and the best person to count on, or a lethal enemy. She was meant to be taken seriously, sure she was the most loyal and kind person you could ever meet but she could turn around and show you a side you never wanted to see.. Stefan knew **_**that**_** from experience.**

Everyone looked at Stefan suspiciously, what did he mean by that? Did he upset her in the past?

**"You don't know?" Her cinnamon gorgeous eyes disbelieving as she looked up at him in his faded jeans and his flannel button up shirt, "You didn't find out?"**

**"No - Maybe I don't want to know..." He thought for a second and when he continued he lied, "I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine.."**

**She looked at him, one eyebrow raised and the glint in her eyes went from disbelieving to amused and alittle distant.. as if she was pulling away from him alittle. **_**Does he really expect me to believe that? Why would he lie over something he knows I would catch him in? Why? After everything we have been through with one another? I thought we were way past lieing...**_

"Oh I love that look she gave him." Bella giggled alittle, and Edward smiled down at her happy that she was liking Lexi.. it was hard not to. "But I understand why she is distant.. why would he lie to her?"

No one knew the answer.

**"Okay y- yes.. the - resemblance - is what drew me in.." He stopped as she had a glint that he didn't recognize, putting her head down to get some blush to put on her cheeks to make her look alittle more human, "But that's it!" He said in defense, for Elena or himself he didn't know, maybe both. "Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside" He watched her face as he said this, watching as she pulled her hair out on her face angling her already perfectly long straight hair to have some in the front and the rest in the back. He needed to explain his attraction for Elena to Lexi, she was the person - vampire - that stuck with him through it all. "But on the inside - they are **_**completely**_** different."**

**"Soo, Elena isn't a raging bitch, then huh?" She looked at him from her compact mirror, looking innocently as if she didn't just curse.**

Emmett and Jasper smirked at her illusion, while Esme looked at the people around her in frustration. There was no reason to yell at a illusion and her family, even her husband, thought it was funny. She was, Esme wasn't going to deny it, but even though Lexi was an adult Esme thought of her as her child already being that she was Carlisle's biological daughter. How was she supposed to leave her swearing when she didn't let the others do it... she wanted to have a talk with Carlisle after all this.

**Stefan smiled lightly at her and sat down in the chair that way semi next to the bed, not too close but not very far either and continued, "No.. Elena is - Elena is warm, and she's kind, and she's selfless," He felt her eyes on him, he looked at her and seeing she was listening intently he finished, "..and it's **_**real**_**."**

**"Oh. My. God.." Lexi's expression didn't change, if anything it became softer as she kept staring at him and his confusion, "Your **_**in love**_** with her.."**

**Stefan looked sheepishly but didnt break her gaze, he wanted her to know that Elena was more important than Katherine ever was, "Yeah. I guess I am." He brightened up at the confession.**

**He was met with a teasing look and a drawn out "Wow." He smiled softly at his friend, because just like that he knew that not only would she understand but she would also try and get along with Elena. He knew that they would, they were so much alike. Lexi would do anything to help a friend.. as soon as you got past her guard that she put up, and if you didn't pass that - you would know she didn't like you.**

"So, we get past her guard that she has up... easier said then done.." Edward murmured.

"A challenge." Emmett smirked, looking forward to it.

**Another Flash**

**Elena opened the door in a purple shirt and dark blue jeans, to find stefan clad in black - shirt, jeans, shoes, and a black leather jacket - and couldn't mask her surprise. "Stefan.." she looked at him, trying to figure him out, "...what are you doing here?"**

**"Uh, Lexi," He looked at her in concern as she looked at him weirdly, "said that you stopped by.. that you were upset.." **

**"Yeah.." Her eyes showed fire as she looked at his confusion, "the girl in the **_**towel**_**." It was a statement, not a question. Sure they weren't together anymore, but she didnt think he would move on so fast.. didn't he love her at all?**

**"The towel.." He frowned, not getting what she was getting at. **

"So even as vampires, boys are slow?" Bella looked at Esme, who nodded while smirking and Alice giggled.

"Boys will be boys.. then they grow up." She smiled up at Carlisle as he looked down lovingly at her.

**"Uh huh." She looked at him carefully with jealously written all over her face, which is when he finally pieced it together.**

**"Oh!" He smiled down at her. It wasnt like that with Lexi but she didn't know that, and seeing her jealous of his nonexistant romantic relationship with Lexi only proved one thing, she cared and loved him. "Well," he decided to tease her, "Lexi isn't exactly a girl - she is three hundred and fifty years old."**

"Damn!"

"Jasper!"

"Sorry momma." His southern accent full blown, making Esme beam.

**Awarness dawned on Elena, "You mean she is a -"**

**He nodded his head smiling at the look on her face, "And she is my oldest friend.. nothing romantic - ever." It was true, even in his ripper days when he wasn't in the right state of mind she refused, he took what she offered him. Friendship. And he was glad, Lexi is the type of person that worms her way into your heart and you can't stop caring about her no matter how much she annoys you at times.**

Many things were going through their heads. A ripper? What was a ripper? He was attracted to her? How can she be annoying - if you don't mess with her she won't mess with you!

**"Oh." Her tone relieved, "Well she kept - staring at me -" her eyes shifted awkwardly, "It was weird.."**

**He knew he had to smooth things over. "Well, you know, I have talked about you..Alot.." He nodded his head for emphasis, "So maybe she thought that she knew you.."**

"Nice save.. not."

**She nodded faintly, accepting the answer.**

**"So, why did you come by?" His question made her look at him.**

**"I uh .." She breathed in loudly, "It was a mistake..."**

**He shifted forward into the house and walked up to where she was standing off to the side, "Do you want to talk to me?"**

**"I can't..." She then looked at him, "I can't and that is the problem.. I am keeping all these secrets from everyone.. I can't even tell my best friend.. Do you know how hard that is?" He nodded, sympathetically. "It's like I need to talk to someone but it seems I can only talk to .. you .. and -" she paused. **_**Don't get into that Elena. **_**She looked down, not meeting his eyes.**

**He moved his head down until he caught them again, "I want you to know.." he said looking at Elena with understanding and compassion, "That I will **_**always**_** be here for you. You can come to me ... about anything.. Okay?"**

"That goes for you to Bella - with us - you are always welcome." Carlisle's compassionate voice washed over her, making her feel like home in Edward's arms.

**She nodded silently, "Well thank you for coming by.."**

**His sucked in his right cheek in, a very human like move, keeping his restraint from taking her into his arms. It wasn't time for that. When he was by the door he turned, Hey.. Do you need a ride to the Grill tonight?"**

**"Are you going to Caroline's party?" Elena had a incredulous look on her face. Stefan wasn't one to party..**

**He smirked as if he knew exactly where she was going with her thoughts, "Lexi is dragging me." If not he wouldn't go, they both knew that. Elena allowed her eyes to drop. Lexi.. that beautiful blonde.. "And it's my birthday.." **

**"Really?" She got a hestiant half smile, "Wow, well, happy birthday then.. Um, actually I think I am going to stay in tonight.." She watched with sadness as his face dropped, he wished her a good night, and he left. **

**She paused before she closed the door, looking at his hunched back as he walked away with alittle piece of her. She rested against it thinking making up her mind she went upstairs to get something else on. She wasn't going to allow Stefan to walk out of her life that easily, and if that meant she was going to have to face that blonde vampire that looked at her in shock that was Stefan's closest friend then so be it.. after all if she was Stefan's friend she couldn't be that bad.**

"I am glad she decided to give Lexi a chance and Lexi to her as well." Esme smiled, approvingly.

**Another flash**

**Elena got her drink and looked around at all the kids from school and their friends, some she did know some she didn't, but none of the faces she saw were Stefan's. She was dressed in a black shirt, dark blue pants, and black heels.. she didnt know to be dressed as.. she hoped she looked good as she looked around and sighed.**

**"Ah," the teasing sound caught her attention as she looked up to see that she almost ran into Lexi, who was easily the most beautiful vampire she laid eyes on in a black short sleeve dress that showed off her curves and a beautiful silver necklace that stood out on her olive skintone with blonde hair all paired up with black open toed boots that had diamonds on the heels. Damn this girl for being so beautiful, Elena was sure when everyone around so much as looked at her their self esteem went downhill. Vampires were beautiful in a whole, but Lexi was like one of those girls you expected to see on the cover of Sports Illuatrated, she definitely had the face and body for it. "The famous Elena.."**

**"... Towel Girl.." Elena said, stumped on how she should talk to her. What do you say when meeting you boyfriend's best friend that was a girl..? **

**Lexi paused, thinking, and said something that made them growl."I've been called worse." She nodded slowly, and says "Here" holding out a shot of some alcohol of which name Bella doesn't know. **

**"I uh didn't know you guys could drink..?" Elena made it as a question.**

**"Uh yeah," Lexi looked at her, "Helps carve the cravings.. but I tell ya" She looks at her ever so teasingly as she pulled a shot back, "It makes alot of lushy vamps." **

"Really?" Bella looked at them all.

"Not with our kind." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Though it does taste good." Jasper drawned out his southern accent.

**"You know I never seen Stefan drunk.." Elena said cautiously still but relaxing gradually, "He always seems soo..."**

**"Uptight?" Lexi suggested as she found the word that explains her friend.**

Emmett fake coughed, putting 'Edward' in the middle, making him glare.

**Elena nodded, "Yeah. But not with you.." She replied in jealously.**

**"Well," Lexi picked her head up and looked at her saying honestly, "that's the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years.. you could just be yourself."**

**"Yeah.." Elena looked off in the distant with defeat and put her head down, "He can't be himself with me." **

**"Well not yet." Lexi's tone was practically soaked in compassion and comfort, "The first step was him telling you.. the rest comes with time."**

**Elena eyed her in disbelief and sadness, "You seem so ... sure.." **

**Lexi sighed and looked at her carefully, not wanting to talk about her love life but had to, "The love of my life? Was human." And then he died.. She thought with sadness. Elena's eyebrows turned up in surprise, along with Bella's as they both soaked in every word like a sponge. "He went through.. what I imagine your going though."**

Edward looked closely at Bella, still listening to Lexi.

**"Anger, denial.. ect. ... But at the end of the day.. Love really did conquer all."**

_A man with brown shady hair, dark brown eyes and a heavy build laughed at a joke Lexi made._

Bella's eyes widened in shock, and she wasn't the only one, some quickly followed by tears.

_Bear.._

_The body was gone before she even took the bear down._

_Later he forgot about her, not by choice though. Lexi curled up on the forest floor and sobbed after looking for a whole day, she looked everywhere.. there was no scent except for his blood and that shortly washed away with the ran to. He couldn't have survived... her soulmate was gone._

**Lexi shook her head lightly to clear the image as sadness griped her very core, looking at Elena. She may have lost her soulmate and was meant to be alone but he would have wanted her to live what life she had to the fullest. Her sad look turned to one of mischief as she pointed down to Elena's shot in her hand, "Are you going to drink that?"**

**"Oh uh.. go for it." Elena felt a twitch in her lips as she saw Lexi throw back the shot, making a face as she swallowed, "...I'm scared.." She admitted, which is something she didn't even mention to Stefan maybe because Lexi was a girl and she was understanding.. that had to be it.**

**Lexi looked at her comfortingly, locking eyes with her she told her, "But your here."**

Bella looked at Lexi, down at herself and then to Edward. Blushing as she saw he was already looking at her, but unable to unlock her eyes from his golden ones.

**"Because your crazy about him. Look I get it, okay, what's not to love?" Lexi said looking acrossed the Grill with Elena as they saw Stefan playing pool, "Listen to me, take it from someone who has been around a long time -" **

Bella looked at Lexi, but Edward kept looking at Bella who was blushing.

**"When it's real? You can't walk away."**

Edward looked at Lexi to see her have a serious face on her usually teasing bright face from what they have seen so far, and looked at Bella, then back again. Lexi made up his mind no matter what happened in the future.

**Lexi gestured to Elena with the shot to make her point become acrossed and drank that shot as well. Elena smiled big when Lexi made a sound and put the glass on the table, smiling back Lexi began to walk away.**

**"Hey Lexi?" When she turned, Elena smiled happily at her, "It was nice meeting you."**

**Lexi shifted both of her feet, little embarassed, but settled for smiling at Elena with a raised eyebrow.**

_**I think this is a start of a lovely friendship. **_**Lexi thought as she made her way back of to Stefan and the pool table, leaving Elena to think about Stefan.**

**"Yup," She smiled widely, unashamed, "I drank yours... sorry." **

They could all tell she only added sorry because of his look toward her though she wasn't sorry at all, making them laugh.

**She ran her eyes over the balls, seeing Stefan winning against his opponent, while he kept his eyes on her and said sincerely, "Thank you."**

**She scoffed playfully and mock angry, "Your **_**weren't**__**supposed**_** to be listening." He smirked at her and looked at her, happy that she did that. She looked down, making it clear to the Cullens and to Bella that she didn't like the spotlight, too bad to. She was the most beautiful vampire they ever layed eyes on. "I was feeling epic..." she continued shyly, "whatever.."**

**He took his eyes off of her, and looked at Elena who was busy with her phone. **

_**One step closer, Stefan, One step closer to being her boyfriend. **_**He smirked to himself, excited, and played pool, saying her name mentally and to him no - it didn't sound cheesy. **

_**Elena. **_

Next is when Lexi dies, flashbacks, Stefan's diary with Elena and maybe I will be able to squeeze in 'Ghost World'. :) Please review. Thank you so much. 


	5. Ghost of the past

"**Okay shot's are a bibe." Lexi put them in front of Damon, "I need you to answer a question .. What you are really doing in Mystic Falls?"**

**"Have you tried the Bridle?" He stared at her, "Wins awards."**

**"Cut the crap."**

Esme smiled at Carlisle and looked at Emmett as they saw Damon drink one, never taking his eyes off of Lexi in something close to attraction and then he snapped out of it, "Well isn't she straight forward."

**"I have a diabolical plan." He said and continued when she asked what it was making her temper skyrocket. "If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?"**

**She was arguing with Damon, she didn't notice that the girl that was attacked by Damon pointed at her. She was soon ushered out as Sheriff Forbes and her deputies stalked to her.**

They all had a bit of growing fear in each of their stomachs. This wasn't going to turn out good, they just hoped they were wrong.

**She felt fire coursing through her veins as she was dragged outside, the was a heartbeat in front of her and two at her sides. Then she remembered. **_**Thank you for the vervain. **_**Damon set her up. Fury washed over her and she tried to find out why. Sure Damon and her didn't exactly see eye to eye over the years but would he really have her take the fall for his murders? **_**Yes**_**, the answer immediately popped in her mind after her question, **_**Yes he would. **_**Because it was such a Damon thing to do.**

**"We need to make it look good and that an animal attacked her so that the locals don't question it.." Lexi, hearing this from the sheiff, went into protective mode and sprang to life. With a animalistic snarl, fangs and veins out, she threw one cop at a time at a car. They would wake up with a splitting headache as she didn't want blood on her hands.**

"Even as she was about to die she was concerned with human life..." Jasper stated in awe to which the rest nodded with pride.

**Lexi hissed at Sheiff Forbes in warning as she drew her gun, and after the first shot bounced off of her. Lexi smirked wickedly and started to staggered to the blonde Sheriff, growls in her mouth as she tried her best to keep her anger under control but she deep down accepted the infertile. She was going to have to kill the first human she had since she was changed, to complete the transition.**

"No." Esme murmured sadly to herself for her new daughter.

**Four shots rung out into the air and Lexi was a few feet away from her. Maybe Lexi would take her somewhere and let the vervain in the Sheriff's system pass before compelling her. She didn't want to leave Mystic Falls, Stefan or the Katherine look-alike Elena. This is the first time she's been back since 1864. The first time she's seen Stefan since the late 20's when she helped him get back on the rails.**

**She heard footsteps and Stefan and Elena's scent drawing closer to her, so she stopped walking to the human that tried with all her might to hurt her. Lexi realized her mistake too late as a sharp pain shot through her chest, making her look up and through her blurry vision she saw blue eyes.**

They held their breath, most unneeded, expected the worst but hoping for the best.

**She heard a female gasp, the voice strangly like Elena's but all she could do is stare into blue eyes with a look of betrayal. "W - Why..."**

**Why did he do it? Why did he have to look unforgiving? Why did he betray her when she wouldn't do the same to him? Was this town, this sheriff more important than what Elena and Stefan thought about him for killing her?**

**"All part of the plan." He whispered softly, almost caring, as he did the complete opposite and shoved a stake through her heart.**

The Cullens cried out in dry tears of of anguish for the blonde they have grew to care for, holding onto their mates as Bella cried into Edward's dark blue shirt and Emnett just broke down the most with Carlisle. This blonde caring, energetic, fun, vampire that had dropped to the ground like a broken doll, skin mummifying instantly with a blank look in her eyes, crawled into their hearts. It was more than just a death - it was a daughter, a sister and a mate, making them care for someone they haven't even met in real life besides Carlisle.

**They watched and the Cullen kids cheered Stefan on as he kicked Damon's ass for killing Lexi, and watched as Stefan had Damon pinned against the wall when finally Damon found his voice. "Oh come on, I did this for you and I to get them off of our trail."**

**Which Stefan counted that Damon doesn't do anything for anyone but himself, and stabbed him with a stake in the chest just a few inches from his heart. Looking down Damon's eyes went wide, "...You missed?"**

**"No." Stefan denied in sadness and rage, "You saved my life, I'm sparring yours." He shoved the shake further and just before he was out of the room he stopped and looked at Damon who was still against the wall, "Make no mistake there is only one vaild reason why I am not killing you, brother."**

**"Oh yeah?" Damon asked weakly gripping the stake, yelling out in pain when he pulled it out, "And whys that?"**

**Stefan sighed, looking sadly at the floor as he remembered his friend that always stuck by him no matter how much he was a pain in her ass and didn't listen to her.**

_Stefan was in a chair, tied to it with bloody holes in his shirt and angry eyes, "I don't need your help."_

_Lexi looked at him sadly, "Stefan.." when she had his attention she continued, "The button that you turn on and off to make you stop being a complete and utter asshole when your on human blood is broken. And you need to fix it." She positioned herself to bend over him and look into his eyes, "The blood makes you psychotic, Stefan and will ultimately get you killed by vampire hunters. If you don't help yourself Stefan, if you don't care, you would be no different than Katherine was." She looked at him carefully, "Let me help you.."_

_Stefan nodded._

They all smiled at one another.

**Stefan shook his head in sadness to clear the memory, Lexi would always hold a special place in his heart. She was the first person that gave a damn about him. And so when he looked at his brother again, he said the six words he knew without a doubt was true. "Because she wouldn't want me to."**

**He left, not looking back to see Damon's frown.**

_"I am sorry that I blamed you for my bloodlust .. and for me becoming a ripper," Stefan sighed as he continued, walking in the jazz club in a light brown suit, but paused "It was not your fault -do I really have to say it wasn't his fault, Lexi?"_

Alice rolled her eyes, what was it with male pride?

_The familiar blonde spun with the grace of a beautiful dancer so that she was in front of him instead of following behind him, taking in a little more joy than she should she said, "Yes." She beckoned him to go on with her hand, "Keep going." She was dressed in at 1912 red and black dress that hugged her curves with a beautifully sided hat that was almost flat with beeds on top of her gorgeous wavy blonde hair._

_"You are the only brother I have." He started to recite like a good little boy "And I hope we could be friends - again."_

_"Perfect." Lexi smiled up at him. "Just remember that we are here to talk to Damon. Not to yell, not to bring up the past and most definitely NOT to pick a fight." She sighed, looked down alittle thinking about the man that needed but refused help to look at Stefan who was now nodding._

_"That's the real trick, isn't it?" Stefan looked alittle worried for his brother's reaction. Lexi was his best friend, his mentor. He did not want to let her down._

_"You have spent the last twenty years turning your life around." She told him but was looking at Damon at the bar, "It is time to make peace with your brother." She gave him a look that he easily read 'Do not stall this.' He nodded, walking to his older brother, aware that Lexi was watching him, encouraging him with her presence._

"I like Stefan and Lexi's friendship." Esme said looking at the swirl of the next flashback that was coming, "They are both loyal to each other. No romantic feelings."

Emmett nodded, still furious with her getting killed, the only thing that was keeping him from being destroyed totally was the promise that she would come back.

**Stefan sighed as he looked at Elena seeing that she was right by the patio door of what looked like a lake house and answered her question, "**_**There was a war going on .. thing about wars is that they don't ask where blood disappears to of the dieing soldiers." The Cullens and Bella saw Stefan pull his head from his dead victim with a bloody mouth a crazed look in his eyes, he was a hunter and he wanted more, "I relished in it." **_

Bella shivered, thanking god up above that the cullens werent like that.

_**They saw him not take his eyes off a person with a long black coat that touched the ground with a hood that covered the person's face. They watched as he walked, shadowing the person as it walked into the forest. Targeted as another victim. He tried to lunge at the person, some second it was there, the next it was gone and then pinning him to the floor.**_

_**The only thing that was showing now was a mouth that were alittle pinkish, making Emmett freeze in place, he knew who it was now. His family looked at him in confusion until that confusion disappeared when the figure spoke, "What kind of idiot are you?" They watch, mesmurized as she pulled her hood off to show her face with blonde curly hair and looked down at him curiously. Her beauty stunning him slightly.**_

**"Alexia Branson.. as she was known back then.." Stefan's voice brought them back from the flashback and they saw that Elena was shocked.**

**"Lexi?"**

Alice huffed sarcastically, getting a laugh from everyone, "No. It's Santa!"

"**She heard that it was a good place for vampires to get out," Stefan shook his head at her and continued, " Had no idea that they had all be massacred.. She needed a place to crash.. so I brought her home with me."**

Emmett couldn't help but narrowed his eyes, making everyone else laugh. How many times did these to have to clarify that they are just really good friends.. no matter how much everyone that meets her seems to be wanting more?

_**"I'd say it's not necessary to take me in but you did try to eat me and with dawn coming beggers can't be choosers." Lexi stopped talking as she saw three girls torn apart and put back together, blood on the carpet and sofa, "Or should they be?"**_

The Cullens curled their lips in disgust as Bella looked in horror. Jasper nodded, "That's just being messy."

_**"I was going to ... take care of those.." Stefan said in embarassment.**_

_**"My God - Your a ripper.." Lexi breathed faintly.**_

_**"A what?" Stefan looked at the woman next to him, confused, unknowingly echoing the audience.**_

_**"A ripper. See their are good parts to being a vampire and there are bad parts.. Your the bad parts.. Your the bad parts." Lexi said, looking at the empty bodies and then to Stefan. She could teach him control if he wanted, after all she always had a thing to save a lost cause. "Well - We are just going to have to change that."**_

**They watched as Stefan looked down away from Elena's pity filled eyes as she quietly asked if he was okay, "Yeah.. Thinking about her makes me remember things that I'd - uh - rather forget."**

"**Like Damon killing her.." Elena murmured softly, to which Stefan nodded.**

**Later that day, Elena was cornered by Stefan underneath the stars.**

**"If you don't like my decisions that's fine -there is nothing I can do about that - but if you ever go behind my back again I'll"**

**Stefan cut Elena off, "You're going to what? Huh, Elena?"**

**"It's **_**my**_** life!" Elena screamed at him in frustration.**

**"Exactly! It's your life and I am going to do everything I can to make sure that you **_**live**_** it!"**

**"What was this? This trip through the past?" Elena questioned angry, "Was there any truth to that or were you just distracting me?"**

**"I was telling you about a time when I was lost. About a time when I was giving up because that is what your doing now-" when Elena tried to deny it, Stefan continued raising his voice higher, "Yes it is, even if you don't want to admit it! You are giving up. And **_**Lexi**_**? She wouldn't **_**let**_** me give up!" He continued softly now, determined, "And I'm not going to let you.**

_**They were in another flashback of 1864 shortly after she had been invited in, walking around the camp so they could talk.**_

_**"All of these men are dead or dieing..." She turned her head to look at Stefan who was right next to her, "How does that make you feel?"**_

_**"Nothing." He rubbed his chest confused, was he supposed to feel something, he turned to her again after he looked back at a soldier who was having a seizure. "Nothing .. I feel nothing."**_

_**"That's because you shut off the part of you that's human - the part that let's you feel."**_

_**"Is that not the point?" Stefan said almost amused.**_

_**"Well, there is a better way you simply have to want it." Lexi stated and began to walk away from him, and sure enough he followed.**_

_**"Better?" He questioned softly.**_

_**"Not at first." She warned, "You can't choose what you feel.."She looked next to her at Stefan and continued on even though she could tell he was uncomfortable, "You have to let it all back in.. the pain, the look in their eyes when you took their life ... the cries of their loved ones.."**_

_**"Why would I want to do that?" Stefan asked her, even more confused that he was before.**_

Esme looked at Carlisle curiously, wondering how Lexi would change Stefan.

_**"Because once you can hurt - you can love." Lexi said forced. "Love Stefan, that's the point."**_

"She's so much like you.." Esme hugged her mate as the majority of her children did this, "I love her."

_So do I. _Emmett thought, as his hands ached to hold her, he felt a hand on his shoulder and didnt have to look to see that it was Edward.

**Lexi looked around then turned by to Stefan and said softly, "Everything is intensified when your a vampire, when we **_**hurt**_** we **_**really**_** hurt .."she looked at the ground, smirking lightly as she pulled her eyes up toward his with a teasing glint in them, "But when we **_**love**_**..." She trailed off, leaving him to think about it. **

**Whoever said time healed all wounds lied.**

**They were pulled from the flashback once again, all with passive faces yet their eyes held emotion. Inside a piece of each of them was breaking off something, it sent a shockwave through each of them and their bodies were each ambushed by heavy emotion as they thought about what she said. They listened to Stefan as he looked at Elena who had tears in her eyes.**

**"Lexi showed me there was a another way." He nodded, taking a moment of silence for his bubbly friend before continuing, "And from that day forward," He walked up to her, "I started fighting for it.. Be my own survivor.." Elena gulped as she watched him as he held his hand slighly over and under her ear, listened as he whispered, "That's all I want you to do. I want you to fight for it."**

**Another flash**

**Stefan was walking down the street when he passed a car that had a very familiar reflection in it. He turned, did a double take and jumped. No, it couldn't be possible. Yet here she was blonde long hair with a black leather jacket, dark blue pants, high heeled boots, and black and blue stripe t shirt. She didn't look a day over than she did when she died but if anything her hair went from honey blonde to icy blonde that stood out on her olive skintone. "Lexi?!"**

"Yes!" Emmett boomed in excitement, is this where she stays? Does he go to Mystic Falls to see her? He'd go to the ends of the earth.

**She smiled her easy going smile at him and said one word that made him think this was a dream, "Hi." Not that Lexi wouldn't be forgiving, but this had to be a dream for she was a ghost. He saw her die.**

**"Your dead." He said in a tone that expressed what he was thinking.**

**"And technically?" She smiled at him with her eyes mysterious, "So are you."**

**"Then how in the hell can I -"**

**She cut him off, "See me? Yeah I have no idea." That was a lie of course, she knew the witches plan, tricky feisty little things that they are, but he didn't need to know that. "And I have no idea how long it's going to last" She didn't lie here, it could close and draw her back and any given time, "So let's get right to the point?" She looked at him irritated and she looked lethal while doing it, "Your off the rails, Big time."**

**He swallowed hard, "Look I have no idea how you are here - but you need to leave me alone.."**

Jasper smirked when Lexi then shoved Stefan into the van he was gripping at because his long time friend standing in front of him, "Feisty little thing she is, did he really think that that was going to work?" He laughed at Stefan's expression.

**"Now, what kind of friend would I be .." She looked at him, "If I didn't help you out of this mess your in?"**

**"I don't want your help." He tried to say sternly but she grabbed him again.**

**"You know you say that every time?" Her smile was off her face, her temper growing as she imitated him, **_**"I don't want your help. I don't want to get better. Leave me alone."**_** She made a face at the end, imitated him by being a broody little vampire that thought he knew everything, making the Cullens laughed and smiled with Bella at her, biting their lips to keep from smiling.**

**"Or maybe," He nodded, giving advice to her now like she had done so many times to him, "You should listen this time."**

**She mock thought about it, bringing her eyes up to the sky for a moment, "Or maybe," she nodded making up her mind, "I should do **_**this**_**."**

He blacked out as she smacked his head on the car door, sharding it and making the Cullen kids and Bella burst out laughing. Carlisle bit his lip, smirking, unaware to Esme's look. Lexi watched as his body twisted, fell onto the ground then looked around to make sure they didn't attract unwanted attention before she sighed.

**Today was going to be a long day.**

"How to help a friend" Emmett said through laughter, "Step one : Smash head through window."

They sure never met anyone quite like Lexi, a girl who was a sweetheart yet a really firecracker. They smiled at one another, thinking that after every flashback of her life they couldn't help but love her even more.


	6. I am here now

**The sound of the lock echoed through the small room as Elena followed Lexi into it, her eyes widened she took in Stefan held forcefully to a chair in the center of the room, his head was down. Proving he was still knocked out.**

Lexi smiled brightly as she looked onto thw crowd of cheering fans in the year 1645.

The Cullen kids smirked, remembering how he got like that but they all tiltes there head.

"**Klaus really did a number on him, huh?" Lexi questioned as she studied her friend carefully. Sick, bloodthirsty hybrid - if she ever crossed him -brightly**

I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time. Know there was something that meant something that I left behind. When I leave this world I'll leave no regrets. Leave something to remember so they won't forget

**"He .. compelled him.. to turn of his humanity." Elena answered her, looking at her pleadingly.**

I was here

**"Well," Lexi had a glint of determination in her eyes as she continued, "we are just going to - convince - him to turn it back on." Everyone had a look in there eyes ranging from amusement to disbelief as she looked at Elena and continued, "I should warn you - it's not going to be pretty."**

Edward glanced worriedly at Bella who rolled her eyes. She can handle it. Lexi was kind, feisty, and protective. If Bella was a vampire, she'd want to be like her.

"I can handle it, Edward." She stated as she listened to Lexi's beautiful voice, she was so perfect.

**Lexi walked forward after Elena swore she could handle it and kicked the chain by Stefan's feet, waking him up when she said, "Wake up, sleepy head." He looked at her then Elena startled as she smiled mockingly at him, "How are you feeling?"**

I lived - I loved. I was here. I did - I've done everything that I wanted. And it was more than I thought it would be .I will leave my mark so everyone will know - 

I was here.

**He looked at his hands, tugging them trying to get out of the chair bit failed, "What is this?" He did another yank and demanded loudly for them to let him out.**

**"Shh!" Lexi said softly, raising a hand alittle to mockly calm him,"Inside voices -please. We are just going to get inside your head."**

I want to say I lived each day, until I died And know that I meant something in, somebody's life The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave That I made a difference, and this world will see

**Stefan smiled mischievously up at her then wide eyes full of teasing as he looked at her to Elena, and his tone had been softer when he spoke next, making the Mikealson's laugh at how obedient he was to her, even if he didn't want to, "Elena -Get rid of her please?" His smile immediately disappeared when said a seemingly firm 'No.'**

I was here

**"First step," Lexi started for Elena's, and unknowingly their, benefit. "Drawing him out. Strip away the bloodlust - Strip away the temptation. "**

"Wonder how she could to that.." Carlisle wondered outloud while Edward thought and responded that maybe it had to do with her power to create illusions. Jasper nodded, thinking so as well. Maria would kill for someone who could create illusions it was so rare.

**"This isn't going to work Lexi." He smiled alittle flirtatiously at the beautiful blonde before him, while she was talking he tilted his head to his right looking as, in Emmett's opinion, like a bird. He continued in the soft voice to her, telling her she couldn't do this. The glint in her eye grew, the mocking tight lipped smile still on her face. She had that look that a player had when they looked at their cards and automatically knew that they won.**

"Smug little thing." Emmett smirked.

I lived, I loved I was here I did, I've done everything that I wanted And it was more than I thought it would be I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

**"You heard the **_**nut**_**, pretty bird?" She asked Elena, not taking her eyes off of Stefan, making everyone even Esme laugh, as Elena confirmed that she heard. They watched carefully laughand curiously as she looked into his eyes deeply, her own twitching slightly as she held his stare, looking down his smile completely went away. He panicked as he saw his arms slowly mummifying before his eyes.**

Their eyes widened. What the hel-

**"What are you doing, Lexi?!" His voice panicked as it echoed in the room, echoing the audience's thoughts and as she responded she was much calmer.**

**"I am doing what I do best, **_**sweetums**_**." She said still half mockingly as he gagged and growled out for unneeded air, "I am saving your **_**life**_**."**

I just want them to know. That I gave my all, did my best. Brought someone some happiness. Left this world a little better just because

I was here

**XxX**

**"I am starving .. I am starving .." His wide eyes were rapidly rolling around the room as he murmured to himself, "Let me out! Let me out .. Please let me out!"**

**"What's happening?" Elena questioned curiously as Stefan looked through her, staring into thin air rather than her.**

**"He is hallucinating." Lexi informed, while Elena looked at Lexi wide eyed and looked at Stefan as Lexi walked over to her, "That is three months without any blood." When she reached Elena, Lexi murmured to her, "Now he is at nine months." As she was walking around her she said 'Two years," then when she was beside Elena she said, "Five."**

"Pretty impressive." Carlisle stated, looking at his long lost daughter with something similar to of how he looked at something that had wonders aand secrets that he was just dieing (pun unintended) to find out.

_"Help him .." An 1864 Damon pleaded with Lexi as he stood by the door. He looked at Lexi who was hidden from the sun and thought that she was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. She offered to help him, but he said no. His brother was complaining about her, good. He couldn't stay here and wait for vampire hunters to run at him with stakes. "He needs it."_

_"I'll help him." The determined look in her eyes as she promised this to him. As Damon walked out of the door, he knew there was no doubt about it. If anyone could help Stefan, he knew that this Alexia could._

**They exchanged looks. Seemed like Damon wasn't always a royal pain in the ass.**

**"Did I ever tell you-" Stefan looked at where he heard Lexi's voice, "how glad I am that you are dead?"**

They all snarled at Stefan while Bella glared at him hatefully, even Esme, but none was as loud as Emmett's. He promised that he will make Stefan pay for that comment if he ever saw him.

**"Awe," She looked like the question didn't faze her, making them wonder even more than what they actually were. "I miss you too, friend. "**

I was here I lived, I loved

**Elena's phone rang making her go outside to answer it, Lexi went behind him, leaning on the back on the chair with a irritated look on her face.**

**"Elena. I am hurting. I am burning. Please help me.." Stefan looked at her, pleadingly.**

**"Don't listen." Lexi advised, making all look at her except Stefan because he couldn't. "Shut him out."**

**"I **_**am**_** helping you, Stefan." Elena pushed herself off the wall, looking at him.**

**"I will do anything - I will change." Stefan promised, feeding on her love for him. "I will do anything. I will change. Just make it stop. Please just make it stop. I will change - I promise."**

"Lie." Jasper said right off the bat, he didnt even have to be there. All the obvious signs were there.

**"It's a **_**lie**_**." Lexi moved in between Stefan and Elena, unknowingly echoing Jasper as she called bullshit while looking him in the eye. "He will say anything right now." She would know - just take her word for it.**

Every single person narrowed their eyes as they all felt some type of love for Lexi. What the hell was _that _supposed to mean?

**"I am sorry. I am sorry. Please make it stop." Elena looked like she wanted to hug him and hit him at the same time. "Please just make it stop."**

**Lexi moved in front of her and said softly, encouragingly, "You need to separate yourself from your emotions. Do **_**not**_** let him play on them."**

I did, I've done everything that I wanted And it was more than I thought it would be

**"Hey, look at me .. look at me." When Elena did, he continued, "Elena. I love you, okay? I love you - so much. "**

**Lexi rolled her eyes and walked out of the room yo get something, walking in to Stefan singing a whole new tune after she heard Elena say she didn't believe him. "You know what? I don't need your help anyway. Every moment that I spent with you has been a complete. And. Total. Waste!"**

**Esme's heart broke for the poor girl as Lexi put herself in between Elena and Stefan, no longer playing nice, "You see that? That's the ripper talking. " At his animalistic snarl her tone hardened as she looked at him, " When he's **_**weak**_** enough you have to make him **_**feel**_** things. Anger, Rage - **_**Anything**_**." She walked up to him, hunching her body alittle away from him, "You have to make him see past the blood."**

"Too bad they don't have Jasper there." Emmett looked at him, smirking, before looking back at the scene, waiting to see what she did next, but they all didn't have to wait long to find out.

**She sharply make the stake come down on his left forearm, making Elena jump in shock at it wondering where when she came in with that. Stefan's head snapped up in the air, a scream tore from his throat, only stopping when she pulled it out just as sharply as it came in. Jasper raised an eye brow amused while Emmett grinned. **_**Badass. **_**Everyone else was in shock while Bella, even though stunned, refused to let Edward treat het like a child and make her not watch.**

I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know 

**"Think of it as a routine - day in and day out." She looked at Elena who was wide eyed, her mouth open in shock as she thanked god up above that she never got on Lexi's bad side. "Like running the treadwheel. Like making Coffee.." She looked at Stefan now, "Until he is ready to be saved."**

**She was now aiming just above his collar bone, her body moving with the lunge and he stopped her right when she got alittle close to his face.**

**"**_**I will rip you apart Lexi**_**!" His tone animalistic, mirroring the snarls that came out of all Cullen's mouths. Stefan was lucky they couldn't do anything to him ... yet.**

**But she again smiled big and mockingly, "You **_**can't**_**. I am **_**already**_** dead!" She hit his collar bone again sharply with the stake, making him scream again but seems Elena had enough of watching as she claimed she can't. Lexi gave Stefan a look before turning with pity as she watched Elena run out of the room.**

I was here

**Lexi resumed to what she was doing, moving to kneel slightly beside him, "Quit fighting me, Stefan." Now she was getting alittle frustrated, **_**how very unlucky**__**for him**_**. "I know your in there." She chuckled after he smiled somewhat and said 'Not anymore, Lexi.' Yeah right, as if she didn't hear **_**that**_** before.**

_"In 1912, you pressured Stefan to drink from human blood. He has been trying to put his ripper days behind him, but he needs to see blood and death and see them as part of life. He needs balance - restraint." She said from where she moved next to Damon after Stefan 'buried the hatchet' and made peace with his brother. It hurt her that Damon didn't want her help, she always wanted to help a lost cause but she couldn't help someone who didn't want it._

"Oh yeah." Alice smirked, "She is your daughter. Wanting to help everyone she comes acrossed but is no pushover."

_"What makes you think I am not balanced or restrained?" He now looked at her with alittle more hate, while she felt the urge to laugh. Was he actually serious?!_

_"The fact that you never have been. You think of yourself first, second, and third." She returned his look with one like it, "Stefan is better off __**alone**__ than in your company."_

_A newly female vampire made her way over to them as they were drinking. Claiming that he forgot he was having dinner with her and that she brought him leftovers, before shoving the woman she was feeding on at Stefan who got blood on his hands and was pleading for her to help him._

_She yanked the human away from him, directing Stefan to the door when she paused and looked at the newly turned vampire whose name Damon said was Charlotte before looking directly into Damon's eye._

_"She's better off without you too."_

**"You know you say that every time? Until I make you feel again." She shoved the stake above his bellybutton, making in cry out ever so slightly.**

**"You wasted your whole life taking care of me and now you are dead and you still have nothing else better to do." He said mocking her.**

**Her eyes held anger, as veins circled around her eyes, biting her lip with her fangs as she staked him again. Unwilling to let him see how hurt she was by that comment as she mentally sighed at what he said. She had a life before she was turned. A beautiful baby girl with blonde hair, royal eyes and olive skin that she came acrossed being beaten in an alleyway - in all purposes, Lexi was the child's mother. But then Lexi was forced to turn and feed off of the one true person that she ever cared about besides Emmett, her father and her mother. **

I lived (I lived), I loved.

I was here.

**Lexi hated what she was, but she knew that Emmett would want her to be happy. To make the most of this life that was now hers.**

Emmett had tears in his eyes that would never fall, looking around he saw that he wasn't the only one.

**"We are running out of time!" Elena stormed in, thankfully interrupting her thoughts for her. **_**There is a time and place**_**, Lexi thought as she blinked the tears away and turned to Elena.**

I did (I did), I've done.

I was here.

**"I can't Lexi." Elena said desperately after Lexi said that she had to try and give her more time and that she's not giving up until she breaks through. "They have the necklace - they are going to destroy it and close the door. "**

**"The **_**necklace**_**.. ?" She thought, remembering the witchy necklace that Stefan gave Elena. Maybe ... Lexi tried one last resort, "That necklace .. at least tell me how you feel about that?" Stefan gave her a blank look after a second, that whole second was enough to tell them that even if she didn't have enough time she scratched the surface. They could understand why because of Lexi's ... methods. "You found that necklace in your **_**darkest**_** time and when you made it through you said that necklace represented hope."**

I lived (I lived), I loved (I loved).

**There was a light in his eyes again and they all almost thought it worked .. but then he responded, "Ironic then, that it is about to get **_**blown**_** to pieces.**

**Elena looked away in disappointment while Lexi stood up from when she were she was down on the floor looking at him. Have it his way, he wants to go out fighting - so shall she. He wants her to be the bad guy -fine. She had no problem being the bad guy.**

I was here.

**Lexi pulled herself from being bent over talking to Stefan, who had more holes in him than swiss cheese. when she felt a slight pull in her navel. Tears began to swell in her eyes as she looked at Stefan then to Elena. She failed. "He is **_**still**_** in there Elena.. You just have to **_**break**_** through."**

I did, I've done

**"It's okay, Lexi." Elena said softly to her. Looking at the amazing, beautiful woman that clearly had a breaking past yet she dedicated her life to help another. If Elena was ever a vampire, which she hoped she would never be, she wanted to be like Lexi. Lexi showed that even though you are a vampire - that doesn't make you a monster. You do all of that on your own. "I know what to do now .." She looked at the beautiful girl in sorrow and did a very hard thing to do since she first really found out about the real her, unclouded by jealousy -Elena set her free.**

Lexi, beautiful with a white long dress with sparkles and alittle lace by her neck and white high heels, smiled at the screaming fans in the building that were on their feet singing along.

I was here.

There was silence as everyone prayed for something to happen next. Hopeful that it wasn't the end, and sighed in relief when it did.

**A woman was dragging two more with her to the spot where Lexi died.**

**"Should we really do this?" One asked but paused when the leader froze.**

**"She saved my life, Loren. I can only return the favor. Send the memories to the wolf pack as well - they will need to know." **

**They all concentrated on one person. Lexi, the baby girl she took in and some other woman with big curly hair and dark skin.**

**Lexi groaned as she hit the forest floor, startled by the sudden pumping in her ears and placed her hand on her chest. Her - her heart was**_** beating? **_**Lexi heard and whimper and raised her head, gathering the toddler in her arms, rocking her gently.**

**Was this heaven? **

**She looked around and gasped, "Bree!" **

_Bree was managing her bar when she felt someone shift in the air, looking up she saw a beautiful vampire walk in smiling kindly at a woman before laughing after saying something. She didnt have a ring, she didnt seem like any vampire that Bree had ever come acrossed. Bree knew she would be a mystery._

_.._

_"Lexi was my FRIEND!" Bree screamed at Damon, "Dont even try biting me I have enough vervain in my system that could take down an older vampire than you with one bite!"_

_She didnt even have time to use her witch powers before he ripped her heart out._

**She was injured and Lexi would have loved to help her if it wasn't for the deep two hundred foot trench between them.**

Emmett's eyes widened and he was out of the door before anyone could register that he had left.

.

.

.

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you so much. :)**


End file.
